


Ten Twenty-Eight

by japastiel



Series: kisses [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, OT3, Polyamory, Russingon, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Threesome, Wedding, fantasy flashbacks, ménage à trois, tyelkurvo, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm/Curufin + A Goodbye Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piyo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/gifts).



Celegorm unscrews the old battered flask and wraps his lips around the ribbed neck, swallowing hard around the slow burn of Wild Turkey in his throat. Two seconds into contemplating bumming a smoke off Aredhel a heavy hand slaps across his shoulder jolting him forward a half step.

 

“Whadd’ya doing out here? It’s cold as fuck...” Curufin asks, voice drunk on what smells like a long island after too many double shots of Crown.

 

Celegorm salutes him with the flask before taking another long pull of whiskey, “Drinking. Thinking. _Alone_.”

 

Curufin ignores the invitation to leave and sing-songs, _“Thinking about what?”_ drawing out the vowels as he lists into Celegorm’s larger frame, sapping as much warmth as he can.

 

“That it might snow tonight.” He juts his chin toward the sky, pointing out the hazy halo around the moon, “But the stars look awfully pretty through the clouds.”

 

“What the _fuck_...” Curufin cocks his eyebrow up casting judgement. “Are you high? The _stars_? You suddenly _Galileo fuckin’ Galilei?”_

 

Celegorm rolls his eyes and picks at the flask’s peeling sticker, some band Caranthir had loved five or six summers back. Celegorm had hated them so naturally their paraphernalia ended up everywhere in their shared bedroom. “I was thinking about when we were kids. The couple of times we snuck up to the roof and I told you all those stories. The old myths about the stars…”

 

Curufin smiles slow and deep, appreciating the slow rise and fall of Celegorms broad chest  before dipping back on his heels,  “Yeah, I loved crawling up on the roof with you. Totally worth the knee scrapes-- And dad being so pissed he could’ve spit nails when he found out.” Curufin shoves his hands in his front pockets, feigning cold instead of admitting that they’re itching with the need to touch things that shouldn’t be touched. Curufin flicks his tongue over his teeth and recalls that Celegorm has the prettiest nipples.

 

Celegorm snorts, “Well you shouldn’t have almost fallen off the roof… for someone with a lower center of gravity you shouldn’t be half as clumsy as you are.”

 

Curufin’s grin slides off his face as he watches the slow roll of Celegorm’s neck, open and flushed as he swallows down more whiskey. “You’re such a sentimental drunk, Tyelko.” His words, intended to bite and jab, come out molasses smooth, and he sways on his feet intentionally to excuse his coy-come-hither tone with alcohol.

 

“Well, good as time as any, since my baby brother is getting married tomorrow.” Celegorm winces at how the words sound whiny and bitter instead of sentimentally eager for the new chapter in Curufin’s life to start. Celegorm hopes Curufin is drunk enough to miss it-- _No dice._ Celegorm tries and fails to ignore the mask of regret settling onto Curufin’s perfect face.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Curufin looks away and contemplates the glass shards glittering in the lamplight, how they sparkle so silver bright and annoyingly ethereal not unlike Celegorm’s hair, pieces having escaped his disorderly ponytail are falling loose around his face in stupid wavy tendrils. Curufin’s fingers prick with the desire to pull at them and push them back before-- _no._

 

Celegorm mentally jabs himself in the gut for sounding like an idiot mourning something he never had. H _e’s not as drunk as he seems and he_ knows _._ Celegorm toes the fine line between self pity and grandiose self satisfaction, he swallows the guilt of _knowing_ he deserves all of Curufin: mind, body and soul with another pull of whiskey.

 

“Ha-- I hope you mean the timing and not that you _guess you’re getting married_ , otherwise everyone would be quite cross with you.”

 

Curufin bumps his shoulder into Celegorm, reaching across his body, _“Gimme that,”_ and tugs the flask free, his gloved fingertips linger over the back of Celegorm’s hand rubbing the pads of his fingers into small circles, intimate but easy to snatch back and deny. Curufin tries to hide his heartache in a scowl bringing the flask to his crinkled nose and sniffs the liquor. He tries to hide the disgusted lines of his face when the whiskey stings his lips. “Guh-- what _is_ this, Tyelko? Are you _trying_ to poison yourself?”

 

“I wouldn’t-- It’s just Wild Turkey…” Celegorm voice shakes and stutters as he grabs to reclaim the flask and misses; Curufin coughs and screws up his entire face, not trying to hide his grimace as he swallows a second generous shot.

 

“Thought I would give it a second go, still ghastly...” Curufin hands the flask back willingly, wiping at his chapped lips letting his eyes linger obviously on Celegorm’s clouded expression.

 

When they were children, he could always tell what Celegorm was thinking. He was the most open and easy to read of their brothers, never bothering to hide his anger or affection. Now it’s like looking in a clouded-over shattered mirror. Curufin can’t tell if Celegorm is slipping away and hiding something or if he's simply projecting his own feelings and seeing what he desperately wants to see.

 

Before he can stop himself, he asks again, “What’re you _really_ doing out here?” not sure he really wants to know the answer.

 

The crushing _avoiding you_ that Curufin expects never comes. Instead, Celegorm slides the flask back into the inside breast-pocket of his pea-coat before leveling him with a heavy look and nods toward the empty patio over the small lake behind the bar.

 

Celegorm knows he’s selfish and brash and not-all-together nice, but he’s always been on Curufin’s side-- loyal to a fault, but he finds himself at the impasse of choosing between what he wants and what’s right for Curufin, which leaves his heart in scrambled tangled knots. _Now is not the time,_ rattles around in his brain on repeat as he drinks in the anxious electric buzz when Curufin leans in too, too close for the feet upon feet of spare wooden rails they drape their arms over.

 

Celegorm wants to stop himself, to be the upstanding brother he knows he isn’t and move away, to not acknowledge that this is moving towards what he wants. But he’s also mean and greedy and wants so much more than the static heat when their hips meet. Instead, he sheds the last threads of his loose moral fiber and gives in to the whiskey punch burn in his low gut and pushes closer. He slings his arm around Curufin, hoping it seems like he intended his fingers to land casually across his shoulder but they slip down too far and his hand falls soft against Curufin’s coat-coated ribs. He swallows the lost of his guilt when he wonders what they’d look like splayed out naked under his greedy fingers and he tugs Curufin closer into his side.

 

Before he can stop himself, the words are off his tongue and hang in the crosshairs like frozen fog, “Tell me you love her, Curvo.”

 

“We’re doing this _now_?” Curufin lets his eyes slip shut, “You have the _worst_ timing, Tyelko…”

 

“I just-- I need to hear it.”

 

The _it won’t make it easier_ he intended to lead with dies before he can start and all that comes out is a croaked “I care about her…”

 

“But?”

 

“No--” Curufin could lose himself in how dark Celegorm’s blue eyes look reflecting the night sky, or the still lake water-- or maybe they’re dilated from something else. Definitely _something else_. “I love her.” Curufin whispers weakly, hoping the chilled wind will sweep his confession away before Celegorm can hear it.

 

Curufin closes his eyes again, like somehow if he can’t see Celegorm’s heart breaking in front of him it won’t be true and all the emotional chaos surging through his veins will go away, like he isn’t screaming inside for Celegorm to shake him and demand that he not make the biggest mistake of his life and--

 

“Well, that was the most _unconvincing_ -” Celegorm starts before his lips are silenced by Curufin pulling him down, fisting the fine merino lapels with newly bare hands. Celegorm can feel the nervous tremble in Curufin’s lips against his own and breaks their kiss. Celegorm worries his lip looking nervously over his shoulder, expecting the worst: the entire party, all of their closest relatives and friends staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. But all he finds is a closed door and an empty space. They’re alone as the first snowflakes dust across the deckwood.

 

Celegorm turns his attention back to Curufin, who’s breathing hard and downcast wide eyes are watering over from the frosty air. “I’m sorry--”

 

“You should be-- that was _pitiful_. If you’re going to kiss me goodbye from something we never had, you had better make it worth the risk.”

 

Celegorm shivers and shakes away the last bits of his good conscience before licking his lips and pulling Curufin’s mouth into his-- this time with purpose. The kiss starts slow, Celegorm tasting Curufin for the first time, licking the salt from his lips and breathing in the fresh-snow-falling-on-cedars cold. The moment Curufin opens up and licks Celegorm’s tongue into his mouth the kiss turns. Manically walking Curufin backwards toward the nearest heat lamp, Celegorm grunts into Curufin’s open mouthed whimper as they stumble into the wooden pillar.

 

Celegorm feels Curufin’s bare fingers on his scalp, impressed that he managed to take his gloves off unnoticed. Celegorm sinks his own into any bare flesh he can find, his cold fingers make themselves at home in the pliant skin under Curufin’s scarf and he can feel the reedy-fast pulse under his fingers. He drags his teeth across Curufin’s lower lip and turns their kiss wet and sloppy, all teeth and tongues and desperation.

 

Curufin buries his hands deeper into Celegorm’s disheveled hair. His messy ponytail has come completely undone, loose silver blond strands trail down his back in tangled wavy loops. Curufin smoothes his fingers through the locks, snagging and pulling in perfect time with Celegorm’s mouth falling open to accommodate more of Curvo’s tongue.  

 

Celegorm wants nothing more than Curufin’s winter-pale skin laid bare before him and whimpers knowing he won’t ever see as much as he’d like. He presses his hand under Curufin’s coat finding the buttons conveniently undone. His palm bleeds heat into Curufin’s chest, dragging his fingers across his well muscled sternum then wringing a wrecked gasp from Curufin as he plucks at his nipple. Celegorm vibrates with another surge of arousal finding that Curufin still wears at least one of his nipple rings.

 

Celegorm slips his fingers slowly down-- down-- down until he hooks his hand around Curufin’s hip and pulls them together, his tongue trembles across Curufin’s lower lip as their trouser covered cocks brush together.   
  


Celegorm pulls back, panting for breath into Curufin’s open spit-slick mouth “I love--” his voice catches as Curufin presses his mouth to the edge of Celegorm’s and mumbles, “I _know_ \-- I _know_. You don’t have to say it.”

 

The door at the back of the bar opens and Celegorm staggers back, shoving his hands into his cold coat pockets. Curufin freezes in place, his quicksilver eyes widen and he pants in time with Celegorm’s reckless heartbeat. The cheerful hum of party-goers crashes out and recedes as the door slips shut. Celegorm exhales and turns to find their eldest brother and cousin laughing privately, shoulders touching and fingers twined stealthily between them, unaware that they’ve intruded.

 

Curufin grins at Celegorm, knowing they haven’t been spotted as he growls _“Nelyafinwe!”_ in his best imitation of their father’s voice. Both he and Celegorm can’t help but chuckle as Maedhros and Fingon jump apart fast enough to nearly stumble over each others feet.

 

“ _Curvo_ , you asshole…” Maedhros groans as his tense shoulders relax into subtle annoyance. Fingon however, looks sharply between Celegorm and Curufin. Celegorm’s wildly mussed hair blows in the breeze as Curufin smooths his gloves back on and attempts to stealthily rearrange his disheveled clothes.

 

“No, no, no, wait. What were _you two_ doing out here?” Fingon scowls, narrowing his eyes and leaning easily into Maedhros loose embrace, “you don’t get to start shit if you were out here fucking around _first_.”

 

“Nothing!--” Curufin starts, his voice takes on a rushed of-course-I’m-not guilty timbre as Celegorm smoothly finishes “I was just saying goodbye to Curvo, I have to call it a night, busy day tomorrow.”

 

“Right, best man and all!” Maedhros grins too widely, shushing the dig on the tip of Fingon's tongue, “Big day, yeah. Sorry to see you leave so early Tyelko.”

 

“It’s not that late.” Curufin whines before Celegorm asks, “What time is it?”

 

Fingon eyes them before checking his watch, “Ten twenty-eight. Didn’t even make it to eleven.”

 

“You good to drive Tyelko? Do we need to call you a cab?” Maedhros purses his lips looking at Curufin, knowing that Celegorm will refuse, Curufin will be the one to force Celegorm’s hand if necessary. Maedhros trusts him when he shakes his head.

 

Celegorm jangles his keys out from his pocket, not taking his eyes off the ground, “No I’m good. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.” His eyes are averted from looking too closely at any of them and smiles sadly to himself. He pulls Curufin into a tight one armed hug, “Be safe. Love you.” and presses a quick kiss to his neck before tramping off the patio with long-leg strides, calling back at Curufin, “Enjoy the stripper Moryo got you!” making Curufin gawp in affected horror as Maedhros snickers, ‘Good thing we rented out the whole bar for the evening.”

 

“Did he just _kiss--_  what the-- _Curvo?_ ” Fingon knits his brows together looking between Curufin and the parking lot as they listen to the engine of Celegorm’s car roar to life. Curufin tightens his scarf and barks “Go fuck yourself Findekano,” and barrels through the glass door back into the neon-lit bar.

 

“He was always my favourite of your brothers.” Fingon huffs as the door glides shut.

  
“Something you and Tyelko could actually agree on, I think.” Maedhros smirks as he pulls Fingon under his chin, letting the snowflakes fall around them.  


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of the stag party, celegorm/curufin + kiss me before i go do something dangerous

Celegorm jerks the rear-view mirror down to inspect his boutonniere, he wants to be pissed at the pine needled sprig pinned to the lapel of his tuxedo: the aroma wafting under his nose reminds him of the dizzying kiss the previous night.

 

_And who’s fault is that? Yours you stupid greedy asshole..._

 

Celegorm had taken liberties he shouldn’t have and now the least he can do is live with the memory, the haunting way Curufin smells, like cold damp earth wrapped in tight under his fingers and the way he tastes--   _too_ good.

 

Celegorm’s phone vibrates for the fifth time in twenty minutes; weddings are nothing but chaotic trouble and here he is, helping run one. Three missed calls and fifteen missed texts in the time it took him to drive to the hotel. He avoids looking at his reflection as he swings the mirror back into place and slides out of the warm driver’s seat into the frigid early evening air.

 

He starts toward the hotel, the chalet’s a-frame peaks are dusted in a thin layer of snow, glittering pink and gold in the setting sunlight. He huffs bitterly at how breathtaking-absolutely-perfect it is for a late-fall wedding. He turns his coat collar up and shoves his hands deep into his pockets. The air smells metallic and dusted over with piped-in spice, the air pairing perfectly with the few dying deep red leaves clinging to the barren hardwoods. The scent of the evergreens crashing through the cinnamon makes him want to vomit.

 

His heart races in time when he picks up the quick staccato click of high-heels crunching over the dry snow. “Heard you had a wild night, champ!” Aredhel’s breath ghosts into the frozen air as she slams a new pack of menthols into her gloved palm.

 

“Your brother has a big mouth,” Celegorm grouses, drawing his lips into a silent frown at her bad habit as they walk towards the side entrance nearest the rented ballroom.

 

“He does, he rather enjoys his reputation as the family gossip, actually… but, concerning his mouth? I hear it's not as accommodating as your little brother’s.” She pulls the flimsy wrap off the menthols and shoves it in the doorside wastebin. “The thing about rumors is that they spread fast in this family,” she says as she flicks her lighter to life, and exhales a steady stream of white over her shoulder; Celegorm relishes the smell of tar and tobacco over the sick pine, “but I don’t need to tell you this. I’m just letting you know.”

 

“He didn't _see anything_ , What the _fuck_ did he say?”

 

“So you admit it! You and Curvo were fucking around!? You bastard!” She smashes her barely smoked cigarette out in the sidewalk ashtray and stomps her heel into the snow. “How _dare_ you go behind Cal’s back like that. I’m _ashamed--_ ” Aredhel gnashes her teeth, Celegorm and Curufin are her blood, but Calcanis is _more. Better than family most days_.

 

Celegorm thinks on the voluptuous blond-- thick curves and soft lips to counterbalance her crass charm and whiskey-whip wit. She’s the best friend Aredhel ever had and the sister none of them asked for but wound up loving anyway. Celegorm had been eternally grateful when Cal had shoved Aredhel, all bones and stringy hair, into his arms off their ten hour non-stop flight from London all those years ago. _Look what he did to her. This is how I found her in his bedroom, strung out and starving._ Celegorm had let Cal live in his spare bedroom all summer while Aredhel stayed at The Mt. Mansfield Recovery Center. Celegorm had found his little brother with his head between her thighs two weeks into her stay and he wasn’t sure of whom he was more jealous.

 

After that Celegorm had spent the months fading into fall reimagining the scenario, putting himself in place of his brother. He dreamed of starting slow on Cal, listening for her breath to catch through parted lips as he pressed his long fingers inside her and lapped teasingly at her clit. He fantasized about her riding him, molding herself around him, hot, tight and wet for only him, her scorching nails clawing into his shoulders, shoving him back into the mattress. Her hips stuttering and clenching as she grinds down onto him, pushing him impossibly deep inside her. Even more disturbing were the dreams where he replaced her. Curufin’s slick lips would be so greedy and lush around his hard length, his head bobbing down too harsh making his raven-dark hair spill over his shoulders and stick to his skin, slick with sweat. Curufin’s mouth would shake Celegorm apart, wondrous and wrecked and light-headed until all he could do was cry out: _yes_ , _Curvo_ and _more_. Right before he would come is when he would startle awake hoping no one had heard him screaming with the ghost of Curufin’s smell stamped in his lungs.

 

“Irisse-- _wait_ , it’s not what you think. It was a one time stupid spur of the moment drunk mistake. It’s _not_ going to happen again.” Celegorm feels the bile-burn of guilt rising in the back of his throat.

 

“Well it better not. I know you like to try and out-gay Maitimo, but you really don’t need to try and out- _incest_ him as well.” She shudders and pulls her coat tighter over her back. “But Tyelko, I’ve seen the way you look at him, the same way your brother used to look at mine-- it wouldn’t be fair to anyone--”

 

“Irisse. Drop it. It’s not going to happen again.” He puffs his cheeks and exhales, “I couldn’t do that to her either, you know. I’m not that much of a monster.”

 

She smirks and eyes the still smouldering cigarette she crushed in anger. “Good. I was starting to lose hope for a moment.” She pulls a new menthol from the pack and ducks away from his thieving fingers. “And where would I be without my partner in crime,” she mumbles over the filter, “cause I’d have to kill you if you fucked with her like that.”

 

Celegorm rolls his eyes. “ _Those_ are gonna kill _you_ someday.” He snatches her zippo, rolling it over in his palm, fondling the well-worn metal with his thumb pad.

 

“Well today is not that day.” She cranes in for him to light her cigarette, lifting her elegant eyebrow daring him to challenge her.

 

The side door flies open and Calcanis barrels though, wearing nothing but her hair in an elegant updo and a long white bathrobe. Her gold-blond curls bob as she silently mouths _I was lookin for you_ jabbing her acrylic nail into Aredhels shoulder before shouting into her phone, “Well I’m not even the one who had to have peonies in bloody December! If they’re all dead and frozen you can’t fuckin’ blame me, now can you?”

 

She juts her chin in greeting towards both Aredhel and Celegorm, her lips pursed in a downturned scowl as she nods her head to the obviously bad news on the other end. “Well I don’t really care either way, mum. Peonies or roses, they’ll all be chucked out within a week and I’ll be married either way.” She snaps her mouth shut, teeth audibly clicking as she stomps her slipper clad foot in to the snowslush. “Yeah. Yeah, mum, it _was_ Curvo who wanted peonies. No I don’t know _why_. I’ll see you in an hour.” She drops her phone into the front pocket and beckons the pack of cigarettes from Aredhel and shakes her head plucking a smoke from the pack. “Sorry bout that ‘Risse, Tyelko. Mum’s a bit unhinged about everything. And you know how dad gets about Feanorians.” She snatches the lighter from Celegorm’s hand, “Oh, sorry, no offense Tyelko.”

 

“None taken,” Celegorm shrugs, he couldn’t help that some people have poor taste. “You seen Curvo yet?” he asks, looking away nervously, trying to push the memory of kissing her soon-to-be-husband the previous night into the darkest most distant recesses of his mind.

 

“‘Course not, bad luck an’ all.” She flicks her cigarette and drapes her broad arm across Aredhel’s smaller shoulders, “But I think you’ll find him nursing a killer hangover in Tilion’s room. Eighth floor, suite three.” She digs a key card out of her pocket with a sly smile and winks. “Nicked this off Carnistir earlier, figured you’d want it when you got here.”

 

“Great. Thanks. If you’ll excuse me ladies, I need to tend to my groom-wrangling duties.”

 

“Oi, before you go,” Cal pulls Celegorm into a startled hug and pushes him back with both hands, giving him a thorough once-over, “You clean up alright, Turcafinwe,” and smiles bright and wide, brushing her hands down his lapels, “Go on, off you go, tend to our best man, _best-man_.” and kisses him, long and hard on the cheek before shoving him towards the door.

 

Aredhel tilts her head and rolls her lips together once the door is soundly shut, “Cal?”

 

“Yeah, ‘Risse?” She averts her eyes to the dirty curbside slush as she snuffs out the last bits of her cigarette.

 

“ _Our?_ ”

 

“Your brother has a big mouth on him, ya know.” Cal wrinkles her dainty nose.

 

“ _Shit_. I’m sorry, I don’t even know if what he told you is true--”

 

“Oh I reckon it is,” She rolls her eyes as her phone chimes and taps it to life before sending off a rapid fire text, “He should try and spread rumours I don’t already know about, actually. But-- I’ve got a plan.”

 

“Really? You gonna share?”

 

“Yeah, come on, the girls are gonna need your help, anyway.” Calcanis grabs Aredhel by the hand. “You can put those tiny hands to good use.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Aredhel deadpans, picking at her manicured nails, expecting more chips in her polish from all the buttons and laces on Cal’s intricate dress.

 

“I’ll fill you in over one of the five bottles of complimentary champagne the hotel sent up.”

 

“Now _that_ I can look forward to.”

 

 

Celegorm raps on the door before pushing it open to find Curufin alone in the decadent suite, his head resting on the heavy wooden desktop with the curtains drawn and the lights dimmed. Only a sliver of the sunset curls into the room from the window.

 

Celegorm pushes the light switch up, and tries to ignore the low groan rumbling from Curufin’s chest.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Celegorm taunts, tossing his overcoat on the bed, “Get in a little side action before you tie the knot.”

 

Curufin slides his cheek across the surface to wince at Celegorm leaning into the wall as he bolts the door. “Tyelko?”

 

“Yeah. You look like you drank your weight in liquor last night…have a good time after I left?”

 

“Nuh.” Curufin rolls his head back over to rest his forehead on his forearms. “It was much better with you there. Findekano is _such_ an asshole.”

 

“Yeah I heard. It’s none of his business, we never went around telling anyone about his affair with Nelyo, not that we’d need to. Obvious dickheads…and not that this is an--”

 

Curufin levels Celegorm with his best shut-up-or-I’ll-rip your-tongue-out glare and mumbles, “You’re not talking about the eight bodyshots of tequila he made me take off the stripper, are you?”

 

“No--” Celegorm winces, any amount of tequila and his brother don’t mix well, which explains his hangover bleeding into the late afternoon. “I was talking about Findekano telling our friends and family that I had my tongue down your throat. But sorry to hear about the tequila. Try not to puke on the officiant. Or your bride. Or me.”

 

“I’m gonna fucking murder him.”

 

“You look like shit, you sure you’re up for kinslaying?”

 

“Ugh. No, I feel like death is coming for _me_ actually.” He moans giving Celegorm an appreciative look, “You look amazing, though. Totally not fair.”

 

“Well I didn’t suck down half a bottle of sin off stripper tits.”

 

“Abs. I sucked down a hellish amount of tequila off _his_ abs.”

 

“Moryo got you a dude stripper?”

 

“Yeah--  our dear brother found your doppelganger in stripper form. Perceptive asshole.”

 

“What--?”

 

“He was like a sleazier version of you in a tearaway fireman costume.”

 

“Sexier?” Celegorm raises his eyebrows and pouts. He hates coming in second-- especially when it concerns his looks.

 

“No.” Curufin’s eyes darken as he growls, tainting the air with hungry excitement. “C’mere.” Curufin manages to crawl out of the chair, stretching his dehydrated muscles.

 

Celegorm rolls his shoulders off the wall, lazy and slow before sauntering over until he’s toe to toe with Curufin who grazes his fingertips up his arms. “What are you doing Curvo? We can’t--”

 

Curufin shrugs out of his waist coat and tosses it over the desk chair and tosses his loose bow tie on top. “You locked the door.” Curufin looks up at his brother through long lashes. Celegorm snugs in closer, he can’t help but be drawn into the heart of his brother, burning bright and sulty, his heady scent taking over all of Celegorm’s senses at once. Even hungover Curufin smells delicious, like peat moss and smoky ash. Like a forgotten memory he’s desperately chasing and can’t place.

 

“You obviously came here with intent to do something that required the door be locked.”

 

“I just wanted to talk to you. Uninterrupted.” Celegorm inhales, bewitched by his brothers soft heat, “To make sure you’re alright.” Curufin’s composed of a thousand different scents, and they all greet his lungs like an old friend. Celegorm can feel himself folding and bending to Curufin’s will, his calloused fingers curling with indecision over Celegorm’s skin drenched with the sweet aroma of arousal .

 

 _Liar_ goes unspoken but still manages to hang in the air between them.

 

“Of course I’m alright.” Curufin reaches down to deftly unbutton Celegorm’s jacket and waistcoat, getting both to his elbows before nuzzling his nose into Celegorm’s smooth neck. “I think we should fuck.”

 

“What!” Celegorm startles and takes a step back-- and another before his thighs meet with the billowy down comforter covered mattress. “How can you do that to her? You love her, you wouldn’t marry her otherwise.” Celegorm’s brain and mouth are saying one thing but his body is presenting itself before Curufin with an entirely different message.

 

“I do love her. But I love you and-- she _knows_.” Curufin matches Celegorm step for step and pushes his pliant willing body onto the bed, stripping him down to his starched shirt.

 

“She _knows_? That _you_ want to fuck _me_?” Celegorm traces his tongue over the back of his teeth and has to swallow nervously as his mind tries to catch up with his lack of clothing. He doesn’t fight as Curufin presses the pads of his fingers into his neck. His bowtie took forever to get right and now it’s hanging undone and limp around his neck.

 

 _This is wrong--_ crosses Celegorms mind and flickers out when the first shirt button pops loose.

 

“She knows I’m in love with you. Probably did before she made a move on me.” Curufin kneels over Celegorms lap, crouching forward offering Celegorm a prime slice of his neck while shoving his heated fingers into his open shirt. He’s close enough that Celegorm could turn his face and brush his nose against the tender skin and tangle his face in Curufin’s unbound hair.

 

“Oh. That’s--” and Celegorm’s mouth is suddenly occupied as Curufin ducks down and presses their lips together. It’s different kissing Curufin’s wicked mouth stone cold sober in the warm indoors. Celegorm can smell his thick arousal  instead of the dull tones of whiskey and regret as his blood flushes hot under his skin. The rush of knowing this should be off limits hums in his veins as he gives in completely, and pulls Curufin in harder by the back of his head.

 

Unlike the previous night, it starts slow and deep, Celegorm sweeping his tongue over the swell of Curufin’s lower lip begging him to open up, and inch by inch he does, licking back eagerly. Curufin breaks their kiss to drag his lips lazy and slow over Celegorm’s jaw, the tip of his tongue darts out to taste the salt and winter chill he brought inside with him. “ _Delicious._ ”

 

Celegorm huffs out a low sweet note as Curufin reclaims his mouth, palming Curufin’s ass and pulling their hips flush, gently rocking his hips up until he can feel the hard line of Curufin’s dick against his. “ _We shouldn’t--_ ” Celegorm objects, breaking away and butts his forehead against Curufins, who replies by sweeping his his hands back until they’re nose to nose horizontal and his wrists are in Curufin’s death grip pinned to the bed.

 

Curufin hums, “No we really shouldn’t,” and licks a stripe up his neck before nipping his lower lip hard enough to bruise. “Fuc--mph--” Celegorm curses, slamming his eyes shut as Curufin rolls his hips. Each slow grind makes Celegorms teeth ache, bone deep and needy, the hot flood of _want_ competes for space inside him with the fleeting thoughts of _no-stop-bad-wrong_.

 

Several things happen at once, A supernova of blinding colours erupts behind Celegorm’s eyelids as Curufin sinks his teeth in to his neck, loud enough for the person who snicked the key card into the door to hear. He opens his eyes, flooded by the dim lamplight as the handle turns and, in a final desperate attempt to hide the unthinkable mess they’re about to land themselves in, he shoves Curufin off his lap, into the wall and onto the floor.

 

Curufin yelps as his head hits the wall and one of Celegorm’s worst nightmares comes true as Cal slips into the room, thankfully alone, and shuts it softly behind her. Instead of the dress she should be laced into, she’s in a creamy bubblegum track suit that eerily echoes the color of her lipgloss. Her fancy updo has been unraveled and traded for a high messy ponytail. She knew what she was coming to find.

 

“Ah-- hello… I hoped I’d find both of you here,” Cal smiles a wistfully as Celegorm goes rigid, frozen in shock before snapping his jacket across his lap to hide his impressive hard on. “If you really wanted this to be a party of two you should have used the chain lock. Key card opens the bolt.”

 

This is the moment Celegorm has been dreading, the moment he expects her to leap onto him and slash him to pieces, accusing him rightfully of being nothing but a cheap slut, a husband thief, to curse him for sampling something he shouldn’t’ve have wanted in the first place. The screaming never comes. She could cross the entire room in two or three long loping strides, all long legs and lashing hands, and slap him-- less than he deserves. But she doesn’t, instead she leans against the door and slips the chain shut, breathes in once-- twice before approaching them calmly like they’re wild animals to avoid spooking.

 

Celgorm’s hands spring to life as she moves, flying chaotically over the bed gathering the rest of his his clothes into his lap. His fingers stutter up over his buttons, trying to close his gaping shirt but he gives up as the second button slides through the wrong hole. Celegorm stands abruptly unaware Curufin has just done the same, his jacket and coat fall to the floor and they immediately crash into each other. Celegorm shoves him back, hard into the wall, both of their voices rising in an anxious crackle. Between the _don’t touch me_ hiss and turbulent mismatched accusations Cal grabs Celegorm’s shoulder and shoves him to the bed next to his unusually silent brother.

 

“I expected this.” Celegorm can tell she isn’t lying. He watches her looking between them, searching their faces trying to ferret out _something_. The truth under all their lies, their differences, their _similarities?_  

 

She can see the translucent strands that bind them together in their twisted fucked up accord. For a brief moment she sees passed their glaring differences into their subtle similarities, the slight downturn in their full lower lips, the fox-sly glint in their different coloured eyes, and the arrogant _je ne sais quoi_ in their bearing. The throbbing need between them hangs almost sentient, alive and palpable. She reaches out, looking to touch the bond between them and strokes her fingers through Curufin’s hair instead. Celegorm watches as he leans forward, leads with his lips like he knew he would and watches him kiss her hip like an old habit. It probably is.

 

Jealousy wells back into his throat when he hears him whisper cotton soft into her exposed skin, “I love you.”

 

“I know you do. You wouldn’t have asked to marry me if you didn’t. But you love both of us. And this--” her voice catches harsh in her throat. “They’re all going to be so, so angry…”

 

“Weddings off, isn’t it,” Curufin asks, an unusual sad note in his voice.

 

“Yeah. Yeah it is. But not for the reasons you think.” She reaches out and cards her fingers through Celegorm’s hair, soft as she can, and smiles.

 

“I want this to work, and if we get married today, we--” she looks Curufin unwaveringly while stroking her thumb across the swell of Celegorm’s lower lip, “we’d be leaving out Tyelkormo and that wouldn’t be fair. And--” she pauses considering both of them in front of her.

 

Celegorm’s head goes dizzy under her touch, his heart racing faster in his ears, intending to ask _you want to share him with me--_ the words never manage to fully form on his tongue as she drops her hand.

 

“I need some time to think. This is just a lot to take in even if I did expect it.”

 

“We have to tell everyone,” Curufin offers.

 

“Get dressed, I already told Irisse I’m leaving and she’s packed my things. Curvo, you’ve got to tell your parents and I’ll tell mine. Tyelko.. best man to deal with everyone else, yeah?”

 

Celegorm nods and looks away when Cal pulls Curufin to his feet and presses their lips together. The kiss is brief and struck with the nervous air before she pulls back and whispers _love you_ and he returns the sentiment. Celegorm is shucking on his rumpled jacket when he’s surprised to feel the warm pads of Cal’s fingers creeping up his neck. She tips forward and presses their lips together, her mouth falls on his soft and sweet. He yields under her tasting the cusp of something spicy and tantalizing but before he can move at all she pulls away.

 

Celegorm realizes he’s closed his eyes when he hears Curufin go silent after a hushed _Oh…_ and opens them to find Cal retreating towards the door, licking her lips like the cat that got the cream. Curufin’s eyes are flashing between them, gawping open mouthed-- his brain stuttering around exactly what she meant when she said _leaving out Tyelkormo._

 

She slips out the door with a quiet smile curling onto her gloss-pink lips, their mouths slightly agape like goldfish. “Well--” Celegorm starts

 

“That could have gone…” Curufin’s words chip out like an icepick searching for purchase on a slick surface.

 

“Worse?” Celegorm offers, words slack with confusion.

 

Curufin doesn’t answer and instead, loops his fingers around Celelgorm’s loose bowtie hanging around his turned up collar and pulls him down, their lips crashing frustrated and frantic. Curufin swishes his tongue against Celegorms lips, begging for more. Celegorm caves and kisses him back as calm as he can, before gently butting him away, resting their foreheads together.  “We really shouldn’t, not after-- everything’s too fucked up-- and--”

 

“I just needed to do that before--” Curufin admits before inhaling Celegrom’s sweet huff of surprise as Curufin pecks him again, and then again before searching out his own jacket and tie, “--before I have to go tell mother and father I’m not getting married.”

 

Celegorm’s breath stutters, implying _what else are you gonna tell them_ as he shrugs on his overcoat.

 

“And that I’m cancelling the wedding to run off to have mad amounts of raunchy sex with my older brother, of course.” Celegorm’s eyes widen-- knowing Curufin wouldn’t dare, but still in shock at hearing Curufin admit that he wants the things Celegorm’s only imagined in his wildest dreams. “Don’t look so shocked. I have no idea what I’m going to tell them. But nothing about _this_ will be the topic of discussion. Unless you’d like to run off and never see our family again, of course.” Celegorm levels him with a taut frown and purses his lips as he fumbles his tie for the second time. “ _Fuck._ ”

 

“Come here. Your hands are shaking.” Curufin twists and knots the fabric into a quick bow and smooths his hands up Celegorm’s goosebump covered neck as he flicks his tongue over swell of Celegorm’s lower lip. Celegorm draws up the steadiest breath he can and whispers into Curufin’s open mouth, “Shaking’s probably due to your wife-- fiancee-- girlfriend? Catching us doing-- this.” He pulls away, distancing himself from the one thing that’s been constant in his life for decades.

 

Curufin rolls his shoulders in the cold absence of Celegorm’s reassurance, nervously preparing himself to deal with Feanor and Nerdanel.

 

“Are you okay to deal with the rest of the family? I’m sorry you have to do this at all.”

 

Celegorm nods and pushes Curufin towards the door.

 

“I don’t mind. Least I can do after--” _ruining your day-- possibly your life_ implied unsaid by the rare look of guilt and sorrow in Celegorm’s blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Curufin’s wearing his best sloe-eyed lust-filled look as he slips out of room and leaves Celegorm to collect himself before facing the effect of his actions.

 

 

The sun sets before Celegorm and Curufin left the hotel, hundreds of confused and upset guests in their wake staying to take advantage of the pre-paid food and alcohol. A light dusting of snow starts to fall as Curufin climbs into the passenger's seat in Celegorm’s car. “Take me home with you.”

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Celegorm asks and never gets a reply as his phone chirps from his breast pocket. After two sharp nods and one muttered _sure, of course_ , he shoves his phone away and turns the engine over. “Cal said to check your phone. And wants _both_ of us to come over. Emphasis on _both_ and _come_ apparently.”

 

Curufin rolls his eyes reading her lengthy text message and smirks before re-pocketing his phone, “She said to bring a bottle of the State Reserve merlot she’s been favoring lately.”

 

 

Cal snatches the bottle of wine from Celegorm’s hand as soon as they walk in. “I have an indecent proposal to make you,” she begins, her voice fading as she pads back to the kitchen. Celegorm’s head is swimming when he hears snippets of what she’s saying, _couldn’t marry him when... you’re in love with each-other.._ and most shockingly _solution_ and _take both of you to bed_. All he can hear is is own breathing as the cork pops from the bottle and he finds himself, palms down on her cool granite counter-top, staring blankly, wide-eyed into her ultra modern cabinetry.

 

His mind plays out possible scenarios, either she’s fucking with him, he’s suffered some sort of head trauma on the trip over and this is the most creative brain damage ever or shes seriously propositioning a threesome-- a permanent _menage a trois_ \-- the grand finale firework spectacular end-all be-all of every wet dream fantasy he’s ever had. If another ounce of blood rushes from his brain, he’s sure he’ll pass out cold right in the middle of her kitchen.

 

“Tyelko, you okay?” Celegorm can feel the pulsar star heat in his temple, wrists and knees, as he’s snatched back to reality with Curufin’s question and two sets of concerned silver-storm eyes needling him.

 

“You want _both_ of us? Really? You weren’t fucking around with me earlier?” he asks.

 

“No?” she questions and looks worriedly at Curufin who shrugs.

 

“I think you’ve broken my brother.”

 

Curufin plucks the offered glass from her and-- _when had she poured that_. Celegorm’s heart is racing in his chest again, as she slowly explains, words flooding from her mouth half-time slow in his ears, “I would have to be blind to not see how much you two want each other. I was shocked you two weren’t already shagging when I hooked up with this one.” She tugs on a lock of Curufin’s hair with her free hand who purrs at her touch, nuzzling her hand with his lips, kissing her open palm. Celegorm looks between them like he’d completely missed something.

 

“ _We_ want you, with _us._ ”

 

Celegorm’s eyes shift between Curufin and Cal, searching for an answer. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Cal begins, ”Well for starters, he had his head shoved so far up his arse, couldn’t manage to admit he was in love with you until the night before our wedding.” She clucks her tongue and adds, “and it’s not as if I could just show up to board game night with the family and announce that me and the mister are in an open relationship and would like to try shackin’ up with his stunner of an older brother--”

 

Celegorm is on her lightning fast, one hand in her loose hair, the other guiding her hand to forget about her wineglass, the crystal clinking gently with the counter-top as he nips at her lips. He pulls her closer, deeper into him, taking control in contrast with his earlier bewilderment and the confused kiss shared in the hotel. He breaks away, breathless, and looks to Curufin asking a silent _you're okay with this--_ answered by Curufin’s hands snaking around his hips and a hushed _you look gorgeous together--_ as sharp teeth nip at his neck followed by warm soothing licks.

Celegorm can feel the humid heat radiating off Cal as he maps his hunger into her with his tongue, trailing years of desire in its wake. He can feel a kaleidoscope of emotions take root as Curufin molds them together, his fingers dancing lightly up Celegorm’s rib cage, panting a symphony of _I love you_ into his ear. Celegorm lets his insecurities and doubt drip free at last and lets the smell of their heavy arousal wash over him. He knows the hands on him will keep him safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dangerous kiss 1: celegorm/curufin before curufin thinks he's going to be married and separated from celegorm forever  
> dangerous kiss 2: calcanis/cururfin/celegorm before she and curvo have to call off the wedding  
> dangerous kiss 3: calcanis/curufin/celegorm before they embark on a whole new unknown chapter of their lives together

**Author's Note:**

> ten-twenty-eight: the time celegorm leaves the bachelor party and the date of the wedding (October 28th)


End file.
